Life is Just Crazy
by JGirl88
Summary: Last crazy life story.  Kori's life seems to be going perfect until her sister arrives and something from Galfore that Kori disaproves of.  Plus one more little surprise to Kori's life.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

Sorry for my lengthy absence. I've been busy, stressed, and writing (not fanfiction related). I promise this is the last of the Crazy Life. So Enjoy. Own nothing but the idea. ;)

December 14

Just breath. In... out. There is nothing to be worried about. Everything will go well today.

"Kori if you squeeze your eyes any tighter your head might explode." Rachel said the sarcastically to me. I opened one of my eyes to see Sarah staring at me trying to do the figuring out on what more she could do to me.

"Do you think she needs more eyeshadow." Sarah asked aloud to everyone within the room. I sat in the chair not willing to move anywhere. Megan came up to do the examining of me.

"Sarah I think she doesn't need anymore makeup. Kori you look perfect." Rose said. I looked at Sarah in her yellow dress and Rachel in her very dark purple. Today was my wedding. My insides wear doing the shaking and I felt so weak. I had no reason to feel like this but I still did. We all heard a knock upon the door to the little room were in.

"Who is it? If it's one of the guys, forget it." Karen said through the door. I turned my head to the door were Karen was standing. I wondered if it was my sister. I had invited her to the wedding but I did not know if she received the invitation or if she was coming. Richard hired a company to track her down for me. It was really sweet because I knew he was still uncertain of her.

"It's just me. I have Silkie ready." Timoko replied through the door. Karen opened it up for her and she came up to me. She was wearing a white dress with a big red dot in the middle; which represented the Japanese flag. She held up Silkie whom she had gotten into a little tux. I giggled at the sight of my unhappy little bumgorf.

"Thank you very much Timoko. Silkie you look so cute." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Ok people we have ten minutes before it starts. Wait... TEN MINUTES!" Sarah cried which was making me more nervous. Sarah was doing the freaking out and Megan was doing the same.

"ENOUGH! Rose go find Galfore. Karen go make sure the guys are ready and help Jenny and Jade with the seating. Dona help Kori get her Veil on." Rachel started to do the commanding of everyone. Rose and Karen left as Toni and Cassie were coming into the room. I got up to hug them.

"You both have come." I said while I did the releasing of them. They smiled at me.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything, Kori!" Cassie exclaimed. I smiled at them.

"Look at your dress. You look gorgeous." Toni said while noticing my gown. It was white of course but it was strapless, silk taffeta embroidered with pale pink crystals and pearls. Dona slipped the tiara on that did the holding of my veil. Dona smiled at me after she did the adjusting of my veil.

"How much longer?" I asked looking at Rachel and Sarah. There was a knock at the door and Galfore, Rose, Ryan, Victor, and Garfield came in.

"Are you ready? I mean you don't have to do this you know." Ryan said to me. Rose elbowed him in the shoulder.

"You look great Kori and don't be nervous, I payed Megan 20 bucks to keep an eye on Richard." Garfield said with a huge grin upon his face. They had to make sure Richard would not leave?

"Richard does not wish to get married?" I asked very scared and almost ready to cry. Sarah took the wedding pamphlet and smacked Gar in the chest while Rachel smacked him over the head. Garfield winced in pain from both of their attacks.

"He's just kidding Kori. Are your ready?" Rachel asked me. I nodded and smiled thankfully to her. I got up and Rose did the handing of me my bouquet. My bouquet had roses of every different color. I smelled them and then took Galfore's arm. We did the entering of the hall that was right outside of the chapel. Some music began to play and Timoko went first next to Timmy as the girl of flowers and the ring bearer.

"Oooohhh! This is so exciting!" Sarah said with a big smile to me and jumping the up and down. My maids of brides were all dressed in lilac dresses except for Sarah and Rachel. I could not decide who should be my maid of honor so I chose them both. Sarah had the plan of sticking out to show that they were the maids of honor. Soon the left with Victor and Garfield. I looked at myself one more time within the mirror.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Galfore said to me noticing my uncertainty. Ryan saw me as well. It is Tameranian tradition for the Emperor to escort the bride at her wedding and in America the father does this. I decided to have them both escort me. The music began and I held onto both of their arms and we entered the chapel. We walked slowly down the isle in time to the music. I looked around and saw all the guests that had arrived.

"_She looks so pretty." _and elderly woman whispered to her friend. I smiled at Sam and my grandmother. She seemed uncomfortable and did the squirming in her seat. I looked away from her and to the alter. The world seemed to melt away when I saw my groom. Richard was standing there in his sleek, black tuxedo. His hair was as he usually had it, messy with a little bit of the gel of hair. I could not take my eyes off of him. We had finally reached him and I went to stand by Richard.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." the preacher began with a Tamaranian priest repeating his words in Tamaranian language. I just stared at Richard the whole time. Sometimes I did not know the priest had spoken to me so Sarah had to nudge me to concentrate. I said all the right things I needed to and then my favorite part came.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And we did kiss. Everyone did the applauding and we did the breaking apart. We were waving to everyone when I looked up to the balcony in the church. A woman about my age with violet eyes and long black hair looked down at me. A man was standing next to her with sandy blond hair and eyes that almost looked red. His arms were crossed very disapproving of what they were doing here.

"_Koma?"_ I whispered trying to good look at this woman. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked over and it was Richard. He seemed very concerned.

"_Is everything alright?" _he whispered to me. I smiled and decided I would tell him later after the reception. We walked to the limo outside that would take us to Wayne Manor. Bruce had been very kind to host the reception at his house. Everything seemed to be the bliss at the reception. The best thing was that I had 'accidentally' shoved the cake into Richard's face.

Note corner

I know there's not much to it, but I wanted to put this one so I could start the next chapter. More details will be coming I promise. Sorry about the lengthy absences. Lot to do with little time. Finally found time with a break. Review pleases. Thanks ;^)


	2. Chapter 2

But We Just Got Back

Second chapter here we come. Woot! Nothing more fun to do when you're sick and your voice sounds like a squeak. Own nothing ;)

My head was doing the racing with so many thoughts running through it. Was that really Koma at the wedding? Who was that man with her? These questions kept haunting most of my dreams whenever I slept. It was always the same. The two people at my wedding were standing far away from me with both of their arms crossed watching me as I tried to go over to them but as I got closer they became farther. I would start running but it would not work until it was completely dark and I was stuck with nowhere to go. My head was then nudged so I would wake the up.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." Richard's voice sounded to me. I had fallen asleep and my head was resting the comfortably on his shoulder. His arm was around me as I slept. I yawned and swallowed to do the popping of my ears. We were on our way back home from Hawaii. Richard had decided since the holidays would be the busy around the time of our one year anniversary that we needed to celebrate it a little early. I yawned again still very much tired.

"How much time do we have until we land?" I asked him rubbing my eyes. He looked up from his magazine and smiled.

"About twenty minutes." he said while looking at his watch. I pushed his shoulder playfully, but still upset missing the sleep I needed since I did not sleep much in Hawaii. My sleep deprivation had not only been my dreams but it was also the wonderful time Richard and I had (not going into too much detail there;]).

"I wish to still sleep then." I told him wrapping the blanket around me the air fare had done the providing.

"I wouldn't do that. Will be landing in ten minutes, but it will take us about ten minutes to get off the plane." he said smiling slyly at me. I did the rolling of my eyes and sat up putting my flip of flops back on. He chuckled at me and I did the huffing at him. Then the plane began descending. I held on to Richard's arm out of fear. He did the patting of the top of my head.

"It's ok Kori we're just landing." he tried to soothe me. I did not like flying on the airplanes. I did not mind the private jet Bruce owned because it was small and not a lot of people were allowed to be upon it. The commercial planes were the different story. On my way out of Tamaran to live in America with my grandmother I had to be snuck out of the country on a very old plane. After taking off it got the whole lot worse. There was the turbulence and the shaking and I was in the cargo hold without a seatbelt.

"Is it almost over?" I asked Richard with my eyes closed as tight as they could be, still holding onto Richard's arm.

"Yeah we've landed. We can get off soon and go home." he said softly to me. My eyes opened slowly and I saw the other passengers getting their stuff around them ready so that they may exit the plane. A mother was rubbing a small girl's back while she slept. It was very sweet of the woman to do so for her young child. A man helped her get her belongings while she carried her child.

"What are you looking at?" Richard asked noticing me. I shook my head so that I may clear it.

"Nothing." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and we got our stuff from the compartments over us. We waited as the people in the airplane did the shuffling out very slowly. I yawned again, and could not wait to be getting home to bed. We finally reached the exit of the plane and went down the hallway connecting us to the airport. I did not care for this way of halls because to me it did not seem very stable. I was glad to be out of it and go to get our luggage.

"I am very glad that we did not bring too much of the luggage." I said to Richard while we saw the conveyor-belt with the luggage from our airplane on it. I held onto Richard's arm and resting my head upon his shoulder because I was so tired.

"Me too. It is way to early to be doing this." as he grabbed one of our bags off the belt. I looked over at clock over a closed store that said 3:00 a.m. I yawned realizing how early it really was. I wished Hawaii had not been so long of a flight.

"When we get home we are not unpacking because I'm going to pass out on the bed." Richard said as he retrieved our last bag. I nodded in reply and helped wheel the bag to the entrance where a limo was waiting for us. Alfred grabbed our bags and put them away for us.

"I was expecting you hours ago." Alfred told us. I could tell he was very tired as well.

"Our flight got delayed. I tried to call but we weren't allowed to have them on because of the turbulence." Richard responded to Alfred. I shuddered at the thought of the bumping up and down on the way home.

"I will let Master Bruce know you have arrived safe and sound." Alfred said as he opened up the door for us. We both sat down and I felt like sleeping once more. I fell in and out of sleep on the way home and felt the limo stop when we reached our apartment. It was the same one Richard had shown me senior year of highschool. When our bags were in our room we both fell on the bed asleep.

Darkness once again. This time in my dream it was me watching the woman rub her daughter's back and carrying her away. I then felt something tickling my nose. I opened my eyes to see Silkie starring at me with big wide eyes. I scratched under his chin and he purred in delight.

"MEEEEOOOOWWWW." Silkie meowed the loudly. I shushed him knowing Richard was still asleep. I could here him softly breathing and relaxed knowing Silkie did not wake him up. I picked up Silkie and got of bed and did the tip toeing out the room. I shut the door behind me and went to the room of living and sat down on the couch.

"I am very glad to be seeing you too Silkie." I said to my little bumgorf. He hopped down off the couch and went into the kitchen. I was about to turn on the T.V. When my eyes where covered. I jumped a little when this happened.

"Guess who?" I heard Richard ask. I relaxed and he let go and I opened my eyes. He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"Morning of goodness to you. Did I wake you?" I asked turning around to see him. He smiled smugly.

"No, I was awake for a awhile when I heard Silkie meow and you get up." I giggled once more. We then both noticed the blinking light on the phone on the table behind the couch blinking. Richard pushed the button to hear our messages.

"_You have _two _unheard messages. First message..." _the phone said to us as we listened. The first one was Richard's job at Wayne Enterprise. Richard rolled his eyes not really paying attention to the message. He came around the couch and sat by me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Looks like I have to go back to work on Monday." he said not sounding very excited. I relaxed into him and the message stopped.

"_Second unheard message..." _the machine began. This time it was for me.

"_Madame Grayson I am tres sorry, but it seems that I have made a mistake. Our next modeling vendor is not here in zhe Juhmp zity but in Paris instead. Pleaze call moi as soon as you can so I know if you will be back in time to come." _my boss, Pierre said. Pierre is very sweet and comes from France. He is the one who first hired me and I have been working with him ever since. I grabbed the phone and called him.

"Allo?" he answered.

"Pierre, it is me Kori." I told him. I could tell Richard was trying to listen so I pressed the speaker phone button and said the phone on the table of coffee.

"Ah, Madame Kori how was Hawaii?" he asked me. I smiled at the memory and Richard's grip tightened on me holding me closer.

"It was very fun. I have gotten your message about Paris you wished to speak to me about." I told him.

"Ah oui. Ve vill be leaving for Paris in deux weeks. And since thiz iz such short notice I am allowing everyone to bring one person with payed for by moi." he said to me. He was so very sweet and there where only twelve of us working with him.

"That is very nice of you. I will be ready in two weeks."

"Excellent! I vill zee tu then." he said then did the hanging up.

"We already have to go back to work?" Richard asked with a sigh. I looked up at him.

"Will you be too busy to come?" I asked him. He nodded looking a little sad.

"Wayne Enterprise needs me to look over some numbers and this new invention which means I won't be getting home until late." he said sounding bored already at the thought. I giggled at him.

"Do not worry I will not be too lonely. Do you think Sarah would be willing to go to Paris?" I asked. Richard laughed and I could feel his chest vibrating underneath me.

"Going with you to Paris while Pierre pays for flight and hotel, I think she'd be willing to go now if she could." he answered. I laughed as well at the thought. Luckily Rachel was in Siberia with Garfield or I would have had to choose someone else. Rachel would have loved to go because she has been dealing with the writer's block for the book she is writing and Garfield took her to Siberia to study the animals there.

"I will call Sarah tomorrow because I just wish to be home with you." I told Richard while looking up at him.

"I don't mind that at all." he said as he began to kiss me.

Note Corner

Haha I sent Rachel and Gar to Siberia. Don't worry they'll be back soon ;) Anyways I wish you all a happy belated Halloween (if you celebrate it). If you would like, I can put a little bit of french into the next chapter. And someone from My Crazy Junior Life will be returning as well but I'm not going to tell you because you'll just have to wait and find out.

Allo (missing an accent over the A)- Hello

deux- two

Tu- you

Tres- very


	3. Chapter 3

Why Number 13 Isn't So Lucky

Sorry about disappearing for the last month. My computer crashed or something like that and everything was wiped out. And I mean the next chapters to my stories, pictures, and everything gone. My life has also been a little busy but I'm back and ready to start from scratch.

The 'ding' of the bell went off while Sarah and I did the entering of the modeling agency to speak to Pierre about some sort of test we needed to complete. It was supposed to be before everyone went to Paris, but a mix up in the system of the computer and an additional member to Pierre's group messed a lot up. After I did the checking in at the front Sarah and I sat down in the lobby waiting for Pierre.

"So, I hear there's another model joining the crew. I hope she is just not unlucky 13." Sarah said to me while waiting for Pierre.

"What is wrong with the number 13?" I asked very confused of this. Why a number was considered to be bad luck.

"It's sort of like tradition. Most people say anything with 13 in it is considered bad luck." Sarah explained. I still did not understand why 13 was unlucky, but I did not get to question it further because Pierre did the entering of the lobby with the work of paper in his hands.

"Bonjour Kori and Mrs. Stone, I just have some consent forms for you to sign." Pierre said to us while placing the papers in our hands.

"Consent forms?" Sarah questioned.

"Oui, it is for the Drug testing. Everyone who wishes to come to Paris must agree to be tested, and everyone will be tested after we are there." he explained to Sarah. I was very used to the consent forms whenever we had to model.

"It is alright Sarah, it is just a common test you will pass with colors that are soaring." I said with a big grin. Sarah smiled and signed the consent forms, and we both gave them to Pierre. We then did the leaving and went back to my apartment to talk to Rachel and Garfield on the cam of webs. Sarah turned on the computer while we both sat on the couch, and did the connecting to Rachel when her face came on the screen.

"Hello friend, how are you enjoying Siberia?" I asked Rachel when I noticed her. Her nose was the red and stuffy and there was a huge violet quilt wrapped around her. She seemed paler, and her hair was up in the bun of mess.

"That's the right question. How am I supposed to enjoy a country that's freezing all the time and snows you in? But Gar is studying the local reindeer population here and some of the rabbits." Rachel then blew her nose in a tissue then discarded it.

"It sounds… good for a horror story Rae." Sarah said trying to do the lightening of the mood, which only made Rachel a little angry on being called Rae. Sarah shifted a little on the couch after being glared at by Rachel. I giggled and waited for Rachel to continue.

"The only reason you're still alive is because I'm sick, you're millions of miles away, and the horror story idea thing helps my block." Rachel said smiling just a bit at the last part. Sarah was comforted and let out the sigh of relief.

"Rachel, why is 13 considered to be the bad luck?" I asked Rachel. She looked at me then started to think a minute.

"It's just superstition Kori. I'm sure the new girl is as nice as the other stick figures you work with." Rachel said in the tone that is sarcastic. I still felt the uneasiness of this 13 being so unlucky, but I did the pushing of it away when Garfield came into the view.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked Sarah and I. We both laughed when he came on, because he seemed to not be affected by the terrible weather like Rachel was.

"Kori is taking me to Pairs, France for her modeling tour!" Sarah shouted in the excitement. Then someone rested their chin upon my head. I looked up to see Richard staring at the screen of the computer.

"Hey Gar and Rachel, how's Siberia?" Richard asked them. Rachel groaned at his question but Garfield seemed very happy.

"Richard, Vic… man what are you guys doing here?" Garfield questioned in excitement to both of our husbands. I did not notice Victor or Richard come in.

"I live here Gar." Richard stated to Garfield over the computer. I laughed when Rachel playfully did the smacking of Gar's head for his cluelessness.

"Sorry man, Sarah and I have to go if she wants to make her flight in time tomorrow with all of her packing to do." Victor said to Gar as he nodded to Sarah. She gave them the apologetic smile and we were all ready to say goodbye.

"Please take me with you." Rachel begged before Sarah turned off the computer. Once Victor and Sarah left I went to our room to do the packing of my things. Richard followed me and grabbed a suitcase from under our bed. I then started to do the picking out of many outfits for my trip.

"You know, with you packing this much stuff I could swear you were leaving me." Richard said almost sounding sad. I did the walking over to him and gave him the hug.

"I am leaving, but I will return as soon as I can." I said looking up at him. He smiled a bit.

"Are you sure you'll be ok in France?" Richard questioned as Silkie did the hopping on to our bed and laying himself in the middle of my suitcase. I smiled at Silkie and did the sitting down on the bed and petting my little bumgorf.

"I am sure I will be very much the o and k in France. I am well fluent in French, English, Tamaranean(?), Spanish…" I was going to continue but Richard did the cutting of me off.

"I trust you can find your way around almost anywhere." Richard said doing the chuckling.

That night I had the dream with the woman and the small child from the plane once again. I woke with a tear in my eye, and could not keep them from flowing. I did not wake Richard, but instead held onto my little bumgorf until my tears went away. It was very odd, since I was not up the set and felt the fine.

The next morning Richard drove me to the airport and helped me carry my luggage in. He stayed with me for as long as he could. We both sat down in the court of food where Pierre and everyone else were waiting. Sarah did the spotting of Richard and me and joined us along with Victor.

"So how much longer do we wait here?" Sarah asked me as she and Victor did the sitting down. Richard did the yawning since it was the 3:30 in the morning. His arm was over my shoulders while I talked to our friends.

"We are still waiting for five more people to come, but if they are not here by four we must leave." I answered Sarah. Sarah nodded and took a sip of Victor's coffee.

"Glad we're here on time then." Richard said trying to find humor in his exhausted state.

"I will be fine now Richard. You may go home and get the shut of eyes." I said to Richard, smiling at him for coming with me. He did the shaking of his head no.

"Not until I'm not allowed to follow you to make sure you safe." he said with a grin. I did the giggling at him and did the kissing of him on the cheek.

"Oh… she is here!" Pierre said in the excitement of our new recruit. I looked around for her until I heard the nails on the chalk board voice call out to my husband.

"Yoo-hoo Richie-poo, is that you? I haven't seen you in forever." The grown woman stated. There, right behind us dressed in a mini-skirt of pink, the pink pumps, an ill-fitting pink top with a kitten on it, and a pink band meant for the head (headband) was KITTEN MOTH.

"I am so glad you were able to make it." Pierre said to Kitten. Kitten Moth was the 13th member! Richard shuttered next to me.

"_Maybe I should have stayed home." _Richard whispered to me in the joking-but-wishing-Kitten- was-gone-tone. Kitten looked as if she had the work done on her face over the years we had not seen her.

"I think I'm going to barf." Sarah stated to us.

Note Corner Time Once Again

Yeah I brought her back. (Shutters) Hope you enjoy and please be patient with me for the next update. I suffering writer's block while trying to write this and 2 other stories. And thank you soooooooo much for waiting for this chapter.

LOVE JGirl88


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Like You or Your Eggs Benedict

Sorry about the delay but I'm back and ready to write.

"Well, well, well, I haven't seen you guys since high school." Kitten said as she did the walking past Pierre and over to the four of us. Her walking seemed so unnatural, but I am guessing that is from the ill-fitting shoes she chose to wear. They looked very uncomfortable like they maybe too small for Kitten's feet. I did the sinking down in my chair as the horrid memories of Kitten returned to my mind. She had not made my high school experience very easy on me when I first got there. Though luckily, I met Sarah and Garfield along with Richard, Rachel, and Victor.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in the shocked and annoyed state she was in. Kitten noticed Sarah and did the rolling of her eyes. Sarah clenched Victor's cup of the coffee a little hard that it started to do the overflowing.

"I'm here because I'm the new model and I'm working with the best of the best. I actually have a life Sandra." Kitten said, not saying Sarah's name right. I could tell Sarah was getting very angry and I was glad Kitten had yet to do the acknowledging of me.

"I'm here because Kori invited me. You can invite friends… if you have any." Sarah said with her eyes narrowed and the smirk upon her face. Why did Sarah have to mention my name? Kitten turned her attention to Richard and I. I was beginning to sink lower until Richard did the pulling of me back into my chair. He then put his arm around my waist to stop me from doing the falling again, but to me it felt very protective.

"You're a model? I would have never guessed, ah well. Hey Richie-poo, the years have been kind to you." Kitten said with the lust in her eyes towards my husband. Richard pulled me closed to him and I leaned into him.

"Sorry Kitten, but I'm taken…" Richard started to say with venom when Kitten did the cutting of him off.

"Oh if only Fang was like you. I'm going to break up with him soon anyway." Kitten shrugged while glancing at her manicured nails that seemed almost claw like. Finally, Pierre stated that everyone was here and that we should do the heading to our plane. Kitten left us to get her bag and we got up as well to follow Pierre.

"I can't believe we're going to be stuck with her in Paris." Sarah said as she did the crossing of her arms. Victor grabbed her bag for her and we followed our group. We reached the point where Richard could no longer follow us. Richard glanced over at Kitten and I could tell he was not pleased at all by her.

"Please be careful and try to stay away from Kitten as much as you can. And there is no way that she has my phone numbers or email address; so don't believe a word she says about me." Richard said looking at me. I did the smiling and nodded my head to him. I kissed him goodbye and held him for just a moment.

"I will be back as soon as we are finished. Please do not worry too much. I will talk to you as much as I can on the chat of video on the top of laps." I said to him smiling very hopeful to him. He could not fight the grin that came out and he kissed me upon my head of fore before I left. I waved goodbye to him. He smiled and waved back at me. I turned a corner and could no longer see my loving husband. Sarah did the catching up with me and we walked together. At least I would not have to do the facing of Kitten alone.

We did the boarding of the plane when Sarah and I found out Kitten had brought along a friend. Her name was Nya-Nya, but Kitten only called her N; and in return Nya-Nya called her K. They seemed very odd to me as if they were not actual friends. On the side that is brighter Sarah did cheer me up by doing the freaking out that all of us were sitting in the first class. I still did not like flying but the first class and Sarah were helping me very much.

"This is my first time in first class. Hey, where's our first stop going to be? " Sarah questioned as she stared at the ocean below. I gave her the puzzled look. She looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"We are not stopping friend. We are going to Paris not anywhere else." I told her giving her the look that is skeptic. She thought for a moment about my words before she did the speaking.

"So, this is round trip? From California to France?" Sarah asked me. I nodded, but I was curious why we would be going around in a circle. Sarah seemed to change at the thought of our long flight.

"I do not think we will be going around in a circle, but yes we are not stopping. Does this displease you?" I asked hoping she would not leave me alone with Kitten in France. She did the shaking of her head no with her tale of pony moving along with her.

"I just didn't expect that. I just have never been on a plane this long. I'll probably have to jog a couple hundred miles when we get there because I'll be so tired of sitting." She said with the encouraging smile. I giggled at the thought of Sarah running so much. I yawned a moment and did the resting of my head against the most comfortable seat. It was black silken leather that let you lean back without causing displeasure to the person behind you.

"I think I shall catch up on the most needed rest." I told Sarah as I did the drifting off into my nightmarish slumber. This time it was the young girl from the plane, but this time my sister was taking her away from her mother. The woman kept doing the shouting at me to retrieve the girl, but I could not move. It did the feeling like there were claws holding me in my place. I felt very helpless as I watched the woman cry out for her child. The whole scene made me feel very sick. My dreams were changing and each of them did the evolving of the small child and her mother. Then all of the sudden things were doing the shaking and Sarah was waking me.

"The lady with the food cart is coming, do you want anything?" Sarah did the asking of me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and nodded slowly to Sarah. She did the smiling and did the ordering for the both of us. I really did not care what I was going to be eating, because I was willing to eat anything on my stomach that is empty. All that they offered were the plates of protein (if you go to STARBUCKS, not owned by me, you'll know what I'm talking about). I ate the meal still because I was so hungry.

"I think I may join you later for the jogging of several hundred miles." I said to Sarah teasingly. She giggled and did the nodding at my comment. I giggled as well at the thought of running nonstop for a hundred miles. I knew I would not be able to do that.

"Tell me about it. I really hope we get to Paris soon and away from little miss nosy and her 'friend'." Sarah said putting the quotes of air around the word friend. I laughed thinking of Kitten and her very strange friend. They seemed friendly toward one another but did not seem as close as Sarah and I or Rachel. This then reminded me of my strange dreams and how I had never told anyone that I had seen Koma at my wedding. I was not sure what to say but my dreams always seemed to involve her within them. If my dreams kept up like they were, I may tell someone of my dreams. I then talked to Sarah the rest of the plane ride. Sarah told me about her job and how much she was enjoying it. I talked about some of the activities Richard and I did while we were in Hawaii. It was fun to do the hanging out with Sarah as just the two of us. Then the announcement Sarah and I had been the waiting for arrived.

"_Folks, please fasten your seatbelts and turnoff all electronic devices at this time as we begin our descent into Paris International Airport. Also, please put your trays and seatbacks in their upright position. We thank you for flying with us and hope to see you again soon."_ An automatic voice announced while another one came on that was in French. Sarah and I did as we were told. Sarah was doing the grinning from ear to ear watching out our window as the plane did the descending. I had forgotten how much I did the hating of this part while I was on a plane. I did the clenching of the arm rests and the squeezing of my eyes the really tight. I will admit though I have gotten a bit more use to being on a plane, but I was still not completely over my fear. I had not ridden alone once since coming to America. I knew I would not be able to handle anything like that again too soon. The plane did the touching down and I almost broke the rests for arms when we did. Sarah did the noticing that I was clutching the rests for arms when it was the time to get off of the plane and grab our luggage.

"Are you ok Kori?" she did the asking while staring at me the funny. I did the nodding with my teeth still clenched. I finally let go and got up from my seat ready to do the exiting off of the plane. I did the grabbing of my bag and did the waiting to get out of my seat section to get to the aisle. Then an elderly gentleman with the balding head, a poufy mustache, and the rectangular glasses let us out.

"Thank you very much sir." I said to him. He did the nodding at me with a large grin upon his face.

"It is no problem at all my dear. What has brought you all the way out here my dear?" the kind man asked me. I did the smiling at him and did the answering of his question.

"I am here for work and I was allowed to bring a friend with me on my trip. And might I ask why you are here?" I did the asking politely. He did the chuckling and held onto an elderly woman's hand.

"We're here to visit our son and his wife, and our niece who just got a job out here. We also needed some time to celebrate our anniversary." He said staring at the elderly woman with loving eyes. I did the smiling and waved to them as we did the entering onto the airport and did the parting to retrieve our luggage.

"I wish you the best of luck!" I did the shouting to them. They did the waving to me and did the heading off to their destination. I went back to Sarah and the rest of our group. Sarah smiled at me when I did the returning.

"Awwwwww, I love watching old couples. Do you think Victor and I will be like that when we're their age?" Sarah asked me very dreamily with hands doing the clasping together and held against her cheek on the right. I did the nodding and hoping Richard and I would be like that as well. We stopped the talking when we heard Pierre's voice.

"Now everyone, we are going to head down and grab our luggage. After everyone is ready we will head outside and be chauffeured to our hotel. We will be having dinner thiz evening at 7 o'clock by zhe Eiffel Tower, so be in zhe lobby by six." he did the announcing to all of us. We then head out to the belt of conveyor to retrieve our luggage. Sarah did the looking around a bit nervously at the signs and did the clutching of her bag tighter.

"What is wrong Sarah? You seem a bit of the nervous." I did the asking of her. She looked up at me, since I was a few inches taller than she was. Her face turned a little pink and did the looking away.

"I forgot one huge thing about coming to Paris. ….I don't know how to speak or read French. Stupid blonde moment, now I'm turning out like Kitten." Sarah said pointing to Kitten who seemed a bit lost. I did the giggling at her and Sarah. I put my hand upon Sarah's shoulder to reassure her.

"Do not worry Sarah I am very fluent in French as well as many other languages. I shall be your guide while we are here. You are also a long way from becoming like Kitten." I said to her. Sarah smiled at me very thankful. I did the smiling back to her. We did the arriving at the belt of conveyors and waited patiently for our luggage. I found my suitcases very easily, because Galfore had taught me when I was small to always tie a tag or something to make your luggage the easier to find. Sarah found her luggage as well with the ease. When everyone had the luggage we did the heading outside where there were three limos waiting for us. Sarah and I got into the limo that was white with Pierre and three other girls and their friends. The limo did the starting and we headed for our hotel in Paris, France.

"OH…MY… GOSH! This place is beautiful! I don't know if I will ever be able to leave!" Sarah did the exclaiming while watching Paris roll by us. I watched in awe not believing the sights as well. It seemed the very beautiful with old buildings with the new technology all around it.

"Kori, your friend haz a very wonderful taste in beauty. I grew up here in Paris my dear, and it iz alwayz nice to visité my home once in a while." Pierre said to Sarah and me. I did the nodding in politeness to my boss. Sarah still kept watching the scenery go by. I could not wait for the night to see all the lights go on and then the whole city would light up like a million tiny fanorbla flies. The sights were beautiful. We finally reached our hotel. It was the most beautiful building I had ever seen. It was the color peach with the awnings of red with a lush garden being filled with many exotic flowers and plants. There was also a giant fountain with small cherubs that seemed to be flying all around it. The chauffer did the opening of our doors and let us out.

"This place is so glorious!" I did the exclaiming as Sarah came next to me marveling at the hotel where we would be staying. Luckily before we left the airport, Pierre managed to have us all tested for the drugs and all of us were the clean, of course. I did the smiling as I saw the rest of our group doing the arriving to the hotel and we all did the entering of the building. Pierre went to the desk at the front while I took in the lobby. The lobby's ceiling was filled with a rainbow of the glass that is blown in the shapes of plates, vases, and the tiny statues. Sarah then came up next to me and did the dragging of me over to where our group was.

"Here are your room cardz so you may unpack and explore, but pleaze be in zhe lobby by six so we do not miss our reservations for dinner." Pierre said as he did the passing out of our cards. Our group was all on the same floor and hall so Sarah and I did the following of them. We all got onto the elevator and were taken to our floor. The doors did the opening and Sarah and I went down the long hall in search of our room.

"Luckily the numbering system is pretty universal and I could help find our room. Speaking of which what other languages can you speak besides English, French, and Tamaranian?" Sarah did the asking of me while we still did the searching for our room. I thought a moment then did the answering to Sarah's question.

"I also know Japanese, Spanish, and Rachel has been teaching some of her home language as well." I told Sarah when I did the spotting of our room.

"There it is; room 707. Let's get in and unpack so we can open up the video chat on the laptop." Sarah said as she put the card of plastic into the slot, and we did the waiting for the green light. A small light appeared on the handle several seconds after Sarah put in our key and she did the opening of our door. Sarah's jaw did the dropping while I did the bringing of my luggage into out spacious room. Our room consisted of a small hall with a full luxurious bathroom to the left and the walking in closet to the right. Down the hall and on the side of left were two queen beds with the canopies above them. To the right of our beds was a dresser holding the screen of flatness T. and V. Next to our T. and V. was a full desk and chair sitting next to a glass sliding door that went onto a balcony made of stone. Sarah then did the running over to me and hugging me while doing the jumping for the joy.

"Kori you are the best friend I've ever had! This place is so beautiful, free, and in Paris! This is a once in a lifetime thing and here we are! We've got to call the others!" Sarah did the exclaiming while grabbing one of my bags and getting top of laps from it. I just did the smiling at her as she did the connecting of my computer and did the opening of the chat of videos. We both got to see our beloved husbands as well as Rachel and Gar. When Rachel did the seeing of our room she did the begging of us to come get her. We all just laughed at her plea. Finally it was time for us to be heading down to the lobby for dinner with Pierre and everyone else. Sarah seemed a bit of the worried on what to wear.

"Should I wear the yellow sundress with the sun and the pink ribbon or the baby blue skirt and the color of cream top?" Sarah did the questioning of me while holding up the two outfits. I did the tapping of my chin in thought before I did the pointing to the cuter outfit.

"You should wear the dress of sun it is most adorable." I did the answering when I saw her two choices. They were both adorable but my favorite was the dress.

"Cool, thanks Kori. What are you wearing to dinner?" Sarah asked as I did the grabbing of the outfit I was going to be wearing. I was going to wear a purple skirt that is mini with a pink shirt with the long, off-the-shoulder sleeves.

"I shall be wearing this tonight." I said proudly. She did the nodding in agreement to my choice. We got dressed and headed down to the lobby. It was nice to wait in the elevator while the kindly old man took us to our designated floor. Sarah and I got off and saw Pierre and several other girls that I also did the working with.

"Where's everyone else?" Sarah did the asking aloud. I wondered as well as we waited. Pierre did the turning to us and answered.

"They are all still getting ready my dears. Please sit down on one of the couches." Pierre did the offering as he did the pointing to several couches that were red in the lobby. Sarah and I sat down as we watched the others arrive from the elevator and join our group. Finally the last to show the up was Kitten and her friend. Sarah and I did the cringing when she called out to all of us. She was wearing a long, hot pink dress of cocktail with a headband with a pink feather upon it. Sarah did the rolling of her eyes when she saw Kitten. We tried to do the ignoring of her as we all got into another limo and did the heading toward the restaurant Pierre had done the choosing for us. When we finally did the arriving everyone, including myself did the gasping. Our restaurant had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower; while the sun was doing the setting we would be able to see the tower lit up at night.

"This place is gorgeous!" Sarah did the cheering and clasped her hands together. I did the shaking of my head to clear it to concentrate. I grabbed Sarah and did the pulling of her inside to where Pierre would be going. Everyone else did the following as well and we entered the beautiful restaurant with an enormous fountain in the middle of it. Pierre spoke to the waiter and he did the leading of us outside to a terrace with the most perfect view of the city as well as the Eiffel Tower.

"I cannot believe this! This is so beautiful! I can't believe I'm actually here!" Sarah did the shouting while doing the awing at the sights around us. I merely giggled at Sarah's reaction to everything, because I could not believe I was here as well.

"We should sit down now and doing the ordering of our meal." I said to Sarah patiently waiting for her. She did the nodding in agreement as went to search for our table. Sarah did the gasping in horror and I did the turning around to see what she saw. I did the gasping as well, for the last two seats were next to Kitten and her 'friend'.

"And now I know I'm not dreaming because we wouldn't have to sit next to Kitten in my dream." Sarah said the sarcastically as we made our way over to the table. I did the frowning as we did the sitting down at our table. Kitten did the noticing of us.

"What are you two doing here?" Kitten asked angrily with her hands upon her hips. Sarah did the grimacing at Kitten.

"These were the last seats." Sarah answered to the point very bluntly. Kitten just did the frowning and went back to her conversation with Nya-Nya. Sarah tried to do the concentrating on something else but she seemed a bit edgy. She could not settle in her seat and began to move constantly.

"Is everything the alright Sarah?" I did the asking while tilting my head to the side in the curiosity. She did the nodding in the embarrassment and did the looking down.

"Could you read the menu and see if there is anything I would like?" she did the asking of me. I did the nodding and smiled kindly to her. She did the smiling back when Kitten seemed to be the bursting out laughing.

"If you can't the read the menu, maybe you should pack your tacky bags and go home?" Kitten asked very rudely, even though she did not seem to require an answer. Sarah just did the glaring at her and I tried to do the ignoring of her.

"I will be most happy to help you out Sarah." I said to Sarah as I did the looking over the menu. A waiter came by and I did the ordering for Sarah and me. Kitten did not seem too pleased that Sarah and I were doing the ignoring of her. Sarah and I were doing the sipping of our sodas when Kitten had finally grown the tired of our silence and started to do the pestering of us.

"So, I saw Richard at the airport with you guys. He's really bulked up since I last saw him. I also saw he was still pitying you, Kori. You know Richard would only go for a girl like me. In fact, now that I'm single I might just look him up when we get back home." Kitten said as she put a finger upon her chin in thought. I began to do the steaming as she mentioned MY husband as her new boyfriend. I fought very hard with myself but I decided to put Kitten in the place that was hers.

"You will do no such thing, Kitten. He is not the single, and in the fact we are happily…" I began to say while putting my hand of left on the table in the full view when Kitten did the interrupting.

"Kori, you really need to stop dating a guy who's not really that into you. I mean what guy likes a girl that's taller than him, and you talk funny along with your bad taste in food and clothing." she said to me. I was the hurt and the angry at Kitten. I knew my English was not very good, but it still hurt when someone did the making fun of it. Then Sarah did the slamming of her fists upon our table making it shake. Sarah seemed to want to jump over the table and do the strangling of Kitten, but she remained where she was.

"Listen fake blonde, I don't like you and you better leave Kori alone or else. So stop bugging us because we don't want to be anywhere near you just as much as you don't want to be anywhere near us. So shut your trap so we can enjoy our dinner peacefully. …By the way, Richard is happily _married_ to my friend that you just insulted." Sarah said to Kitten making her almost seem the scared. Kitten did the composing of herself and did the rolling of her eyes at us. Then she did the snickering and spoke to me.

"Trust me Kori, your marriage; IT. WILL. NOT. LAST. LONG." she said to me, while she did the resting of her chin upon her hands with the smirk that is smug. I had had the enough of her and did the speaking of my mind.

"I do the begging to differ. We are very happy and we just have come the back from Hawaii on a romantic vacation." I said to her. She seemed the shock and was at the loss for words when our waiter came and kindly gave us our dinner. I did the smiling and did the thanking of our waiter. He then left and Kitten did the staring of daggers at us while Sarah and I ate. Then Kitten could take it no longer and was about to do the bursting at Sarah and I for insulting her.

"Well I… FANG!" she began when she did the mentioning of her boyfriend that was no longer hers. Sarah and I did the turning to where Kitten was staring and we saw Fang as well. He seemed the better looking than when I last saw him in the high school. He was the well-built and his shaggy brunet hair seemed to get in the way of his eyes. He was also now wearing the glasses with the downright creepy spider shirt and the skinny jeans that were black. Fang was holding the cheap bouquet of flowers, which Kitten did not seem to notice, and a small velvet box. He came running over to Kitten and did the grabbing her by the cheeks and did the kissing of her. Everyone upon the terrace, including Sarah and I, were very the shocked. Sarah was the first to do the breaking of silence when Kitten and Fang had stopped their kiss and did the gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Why the heck does SHE get a love scene in Paris, France!" Sarah did the shouting while doing the waving of her arms in the frustration. It did seem a bit odd to me as well that the most spoiled girl was having the romance here. Fang then got down on the one knee and began to speak to Kitten.

"Let's never fight again baby. You're the only one for me… so will you marry me?" he did the asking while holding up a very expensive looking of rings. I did the raising of my eyebrow in the curiosity because Fang did not seem like the person who could afford something like the ring he wished to give to Kitten.

"Oh Fangie-poo, of course I will marry you! Nothing will ever keep us apart ever again!" Kitten did the shouting for joy as she said this while doing the hugging of Fang closer to her. Sarah seemed to still be the freaking out while she did the watching of them. Pierre and everyone else on the terrace started to do the applauding while watching the new couple. I did the clapping of my hands as well, because maybe Kitten deserved some of the happiness in her life; even though she is very much the brat. Sarah still seemed to be in the shock, and I did the giggling at her most hilarious face that was frozen. Later that evening Sarah and I finally were able to do the resting in our room away from everyone else.

"Can you believe that? Why is it that we meet up with one of the meanest girls from our high school and she gets a whole romantic love scene in Paris. I mean, that right there is just telling me that the universe is messed up." Sarah said while doing the brushing of her teeth. I just sat on my bed closest to the bathroom and listen to her do the ranting. I was very the exhausted from the long ride on the plane and having to deal with Kitten, that I let out a yawn.

"Even the meanest of people deserve a little happiness, yes? I would not want to see someone suffer loneliness forever." I said to Sarah as my eyes began to do the drooping. I was ready for the sleep, and our bed sheets were very soft and the inviting. Sarah did the finishing up and got into her bed, and did the flopping down in it while letting out a large sigh.

"I guess you're right about that. yawn I think we should get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight Kori." Sarah said as she did the reaching over and turning out our light. I did the yawning as well and got under the covers.

"Pleasant shlorvaks to you as well." I said as I finally let my lids of eyes fall and welcoming a peaceful sleep. A comforting sleep did not come. My sleep was dreamless, and that might have been good, if not for the bed being the so large, and I all alone. I started to do the missing of my beloved, husband, friend, and home. Morning was better, knowing I would not be completely alone. Sarah was there and we were both very hungry for the break and fast. We left our room and went down to the café within the hotel. It was very nice and the sunny out, so Sarah and I decided to do the sitting outside. I did the looking through the menu and did the deciding that I would try the eggs benedict.

"That's an interesting choice. You have to tell me if it tastes good. Maybe I'll order it tomorrow." Sarah said doing the commenting on my break the fast choice. I did the smiling and did the taking in the scent of the fresh flowers on the bushes next to Sarah and me.

"What do you wish to do today once I am done with the tour of the place I will be modeling at?" I did the asking of Sarah. She thought for a moment until she did the snapping of her fingers in knowing what she wished to do today.

"I say we got to the Eiffel Tower. I mean last night it was so pretty, but we didn't get a closer view." I nodded in the agreement to her. It was very beautiful the last night when it was lit up, but we did not get to see it the up close.

"Then we shall do that." I said very the excited as our waiter came and did the placing of our food in the front of Sarah and me. I did not enjoy the eggs benedict too much, as I took the last bite and a sip of juice of orange when Sarah and I heard the clacking of heels come up to us. Kitten was wearing a short pink dress, with the matching shoes and purse. She also wore the giant glasses of sun, and the pink hat of sun with a black ribbon going the around. My skin suddenly felt the very hot and I did not feel well.

"Look you two, don't be jealous of me. Maybe someday you'll find happiness in your ordinary lives." Kitten said as she did the tossing of her hair out of her face. Sarah did not seem too pleased at Kitten. My skin cooled the down, but then the hairs on the back of my neck stood the up feeling very prickly. I knew that I needed to get out of the here now! But Kitten was doing the blocking of my way when everything came the out. And I do not mean me doing the lashing out at Kitten, but my break the fast all over Kitten's very pink outfit. Sarah did the covering her mouth in the shock while Kitten seemed to be the frozen, until now.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE! HOW DARE YOU KORI ANDER!" she did the screeching at me, while I ran away from the café and to the closest restroom, because I did not feel that I was finished.

Note Corner Time Once Again People.

Sorry for the lengthy absence, but this chapter is by far the longest one I've written out of all of my stories. By the way I will not be updating until 1) I post another chapter of my other story "Finding X'ahl" AND 2) I get at least _**3**_ reviews for this story. I just want to know if anyone is actually reading this, so I'm not wasting time by updating. You can even criticize but please keep it PG-13. Thanks you for your patience.

Love JGirl88


	5. Author's Note

I know I said I would update but please be patient with me. My life is very busy right now and I will update on Saturday's like I said but please be patient for the next chapter. It's coming I promise but life happens. Thank you

Love JGirl88


End file.
